


Memory

by WildlingGirl



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2013, Post-Series, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He still remembers her catholic schoolgirl outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

Someone, a long time ago, told him that evil was sexy. He couldn't remember who it was, but he was positive it was an idiot. God knows there was a lot of evil out there; pedophiles, rapists, murderers, the worst kind of them. T-Bag himself knew a lot of those, as they tended to gather in prison for obvious reasons, and most of them weren't even close to sexy. Well, he counted himself as the exception, of course, but that aside...

And then there was Gretchen Morgan. A psychopath, a mercenary, a damaged woman who went around backstabbing anyone she worked with, a double-edged sword who no one knew how to handle. She was evil, at least on his eyes, and her body was what brought a little truth to that statement, because she was sexy as hell.

Bagwell falls into the top bunk of his prison cell, staring at the ceiling, recalling a memory not too old, yet forgotten; Gretchen would open the door and greet him with that outift. Oh, that outfit. She had to distract General Krantz with his body, and decided to do so with a naughty schoolgirl outfit, short skirt and high white socks included. Her white blouse a little opened, inviting, allowing a clear view of a thin black bra that barely contained her cleavage.

Through the fabric of his prison pants, T-Bag could feel some pressure; the effect Gretchen could have on him, with that kinky fantasy her clothes could provoke, was almost instantaneous. His good hand went down to touch himself and he flicked his tongue as he checked down; he commands the boy, his new cellmate and victim, to pull down the white sheet, to block the view from the outside of their cell. The boy obeys as T-Bag pulls his own pants down, feeling his erection, starting to stroke...

"Gretchen Morgan, thank you for warming me up on these cold prison nights" he breathes out softly, feeling the heat that spreads below when he comes.


End file.
